Fox and the Hound
by Darknaru3
Summary: Note that the first chapter is not done. The summary is basically what would happen if Kaguya had two body guards with her as well as being human at the very start. Read and find out what happen to Naruto and friends when they met the one thousand year old Hound.
1. The Hound's History

**Hey guys I'm Darknaru and this is my first Naruto story so please go easy at first with the reviews. Any flamers please leave right away because I don't want to hear it. Please note that I may use characters from other animes or games. At the very least I will try not to but it either that or a few OC you guys decide. I also own nothing but my OCs. Also before I forget know that this is not the complete chapter it is just the begin I just post this to know if anyone would even want to read this fanfiction. Also one guest reviewer wanted to know if Kaguya is the OC or if she's different. Kaguya is still Kaguya but what I'm doing is that instead of the Otsutsuki Clan being a clan of aliens who travel different dimensions to eat charka fruit, they will instead be a clan that was one of the warring clan that fought over land in the days before ninjas. Kind of like the Sengoku Era in Japan but it changes when Kaguya and her two guards eats the charka fruit from the tree. Also a shout out to my first review named Jubilance thanks for the review even if it was a short one telling me that it was good. I needed to hear that so thanks. And thank you for reading Fox and the Hound.**

 **One last quick thing PLEASE READ THE SECOND CHAPTER SINCE IT HAS IMPOERANT QUESTIONS THAT I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE ANSWER. IT WILL ALSO BENFIT YOU GUYS SINCE YOUR READING THIS STORY.**

"Speaking"

'Third person thoughts'

" **Other worldly and or demon being talking like Kurama"**

' **Internal communication like when Naruto and Kurama talk in Naruto's mind'**

" _Flashbacks"_

 ***Jutsu***

 **Chapter 1: The Hound's History**

All of the stories and legends say that the beginning of the shinobi era starts with the sage of six paths giving everyone charka. The true though is even before the sage of six paths the era of shinobi or should I say the era of charka started when Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the fruit of the Shinju. What most people don't know was she was not alone when she ate the fruit. No she had two bodyguards to watch over her to protect her wherever she goes.

The reason as to why Kaguya went to eat the fruit was to end all the wars in the land and to stop the marriage her father put her in with a lord of a different clan. For you see before the age of shinobi was the age of lords and warriors who serve their lords. One of these lords is the head of the Otsutsuki clan and Kaguya's father Lord Kentaro Otsutsuki. You see Lord Kentaro is getting old in he's age at the age of 62. Back then 62 is a lot older than it would be for us and the head of the Otsutsuki maybe only have ten more years left to live. Therefore, to make sure that the clan would be in safe hands, he arranged a marriage between he's 16 year old daughter to be married to a clan lord when she turns 18.

She turn 18 a week ago and is only not married because she ask her father to give her two more weeks to ready herself for marriage life. Her father agreed only to give his daughter some time to prepare herself and to do her duties as a wife and a ruler of a clan. The day after she turn 18 she left to find the Shinju with her two body guard who she nicknamed Seph and Ran who were her father best swordsmen at the time.

When she first heard of the Shinju and how it was a god tree which can give a person new and untold power. She wanting to go and obtain that power to stop her marriage because if she had unbelievable power why would she need a husband was what she thought at the time. The main reason she had a husband in the first place was because her father is old and she needed help to run the clan. Well that what her father advisor told her. She believes her father is selling her to the Lord of the eastern lands so the Otsutsuki clan can get even stronger and be set for life.

With that thought of needing power to help the clan in mind, she went to Shinju to get the untold power. She took Seph and Ran with her on a journey to the Shinju. It took two days of research to find the location of the tree and an even longer five days to reach the tree. Even so the princess and her two guards were here at last at the tree.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." said Ran.

"Yes it's quite large but what are you to except from the tree that is called a god tree." said Seph

"I'm just saying it bigger than I thought." exclaimed Ran

"Well I think you're an idiot for not thinking the Shinju would be a giant ass tree Ran" Seph said prideful of being smarter of the two for think the Shinju would be a giant tree.

"You wanna know what else is a giant tree my dick which you can suc-""Enough both of you this is an important matter that I don't want either of you to mess with." Kaguya said with a huff as she look back at the two with her hand on her hips.

"Yes Hime!/Yea yea sorry Kaguya-hime." Said both guards respectfully. Well with as much respect you can give someone you been ask to guard for ten years while also being good friends with said person. Not so much from Seph and a lot more from Ran.

Kaguya sighed wondering why these two can't get along for more than ten minutes without trying to argue or fight each other. Their supposed to be best friends she couldn't help but think. The more she thought about it the more she looked and realize the problem. Her two friends/body guards were too different not to argue.

She looked at Seph and saw his long blonde hair that from what he said was his natural hair color, which is strange for this part of the world. His dark blue eyes shined in the light making them look brighter than they looked. He was tall she thought, not very tall only 178 cm (5.10ft) but a lot taller than her at 158cm (5.2ft). He wore a traditional black warrior kimono with her family crest on the back but instead of having two swords on his right hip, he only has one sword the infamous Masamune.

The sword itself is a beautifully crafted odachi long sword that was extremely long being close to 182cm (6ft). The guard is a gold square with a little design of a flower on it. The hilt is entirely black as well as the sheath. How he pulls the sword out fast enough to fight the enemy she'll never know.

He was good looking she will give him that, very good looking. He was good looking in a pretty boy who was becoming a handsome man kind of way. It helps that he was only a year older than her being 19. Truly a man most girls would go after and she would be to if not for the fact she knew him too well. Seph personality was a lot to be desired. He was nice and respectful sure but was prideful to a fault. Not only that he acts like he knows everything and is the strongest warrior alive. Of course he was one of two strongest warriors of the Otsutsuki clan and defeated a large number of her father enemies but the way he does it and the way he acts afterwards rubs her the wrong way. To simply put he acts like it was no big deal or that it was a simple thing to fight and kill over 50 samurais that the enemy had at the time. It infuriated her how someone can be so calm and collect when fighting and walks out of the fight like they went on a walk instead. She got used to it over the years but that feeling she got like something was wrong or that he is dangerous stayed with her over the years and only got worse. She would be scared to be alone with him if not for the fact their good friend as well as the other member of their party being right next to her as well.

Ran was a nice boy being shorter than Seph but being taller than her by being 168cm (5.6ft). He's hair being a long brown almost black hair color which is a lot different than her light chestnut brown hair. He's eyes are the one thing for sure she liked about him being coal black. They looked dark and deep like they will absorb you if you looked too long at them but in them was a kindness that betrayed that dark look in them. A kindness that spread to his face when he smiled. Just like Seph he also wore the traditional black warrior kimono with her family crest but instead of not wearing an under shirt like Seph he wore a crimson red shirt under it that showed a little underneath. He also had only one sword one his left hip, the also equally infamous sword Muramasa.

Muramasa was also an odachi but unlike Masamune, it was only as long as Ran was tall. The guard is silver oval shape with a nice little flame pattern on it. The handle is red but the sheath is black with a red crest. The crest looks like a wolf she thought to herself. Overall the blade looks just as beautiful as the last.

Her cinnamon brown eyes went back to the boy. She calls him a boy only because they are the same age and with the way he acted sometimes it hard to believe that. Ran was childish at times but also try to act professional when he needs to, which in return looks even more childish. He also tries to act grown up and manly which is hard for him to do or take serious when he looks like a girl. Yes unlike Seph who is like a pretty boy turning into a handsome man. Ran was a girly looking boy who is only turning more girly and pretty by the week. It is mostly his fault with his long hair that reach his mid-back and his high pitch voice that complements his girl like face.

It's funny when she thinks about the many of the other new warriors her father would hire that would hit on him and complement his beauty only for him to say he a boy or for Seph to punch them in the face for making Ran feel bad. Ran hated his looks and hated it even more when you called him pretty. The girls love him for being pretty as well as the boys who look past the part that made him a male and try to win his heart over constantly.

Both him and Seph hated that, well more so Seph because he also has the same problem with only girls and feels for his brother in all but blood. His personality is the reason why they fight, if Seph is prideful about his skills Ran is humbly. Where Seph acts and says fighting and killing is easy and nothing to it. Ran act like each fight can be avoided and unnecessary and killing shouldn't be easy and that life is precious. Funny he thinks that while is also one of the strongest swordsmen her father has but that just her.

She shakes her head of thoughts of the two and got back to her problem. What problem you asks well it quite simple really, the tree is too tall and she nor her two companions can reach the fruit on the branches of the tree. She turns to her guards and says "so anyone has any bright ideas on how to get the fruit that they would like to share?"

Ran rise he's hand up in the air like a child going " have an idea o o o."

With a shake of both Kaguya and Seph heads Seph finally asks "ok monkey what this big idea."

Ran slightly hurt about being called a monkey simply pouted and said, "well we could have me on top of Seph shoulders with Masamune swinging at the branches to get the fruit to fall off."

Both Kaguya md Seph look at each other in thought before Kaguya nodded while saying "it could work. I mean the lowest branch with fruit looks to be about 450cm (14.7ft) up with the two of you on top of each while swinging a sword could work."

"Ok it settled then let do this Seph." Ran exclaimed while jumping on top of Seph.

"Oi oi nothing has been settled yet and get off me damn it." Seph says while trying to get the long brown haired boy off of him.

"Aww don't be like that Seph it a great idea and we should try it." Ran said while look like a hurt kitten. Poor Seph hated that look mostly because he had a hard time saying no to that face. With a sigh he agrees with a "fine we'll try it you pretty bastard." Hurt about the pretty remark but also happy about the agreement Ran simple jump up in happiness saying things like "I did it and take that you blonde prick." Therefore, with both boys in agreement Ran jump up on top of Seph shoulders wielding Masamune in hand as he swings the sword toward the branch with the fruit. It was pretty easy since with Seph height of 178cm and Ran height of 168cm plus the sword being 182cm equaling 528cm (17.3ft) he was able to reach the branch and hit three fruits off of the tree.

"I did it." Yelled Ran happily to serve he's hime while also excited that his plan work.

"Ok ok fine I will admit that it was a good idea and all but GET OFF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Seph said quietly and calmly before outright yelling at him at the end. Ran jumped off Seph with all three charka fruits in both his hands. "See I got all three right here. One for you Kaguya-hime." Ran said while throwing the fruit at her. She caught it with a stumble and with a thanks. She was about to take a bite before Ran yelled out "wait wait here Seph." Ran throw the fruit at Seph as he caught it with a grace of a baseball player. Ran then said "we should all eat this together at the same time because if this fruit does have untold power, we should eat it together to share in the moment of when we all get the power to make this world and our clan a better place to live in."

Both Kaguya and Seph looked at each other than at Ran and smile at the thought and both agree to it. At the same time, the three Otsutsuki clan members each took a bite from their fruit.

.

.

.

.

"GAAAAAAAAHH"

What happen next can only be described as pure pain as all three of them scream in agony. If there was anyone around to see it at the time they would see three different colors around the three. Blue around Kaguya, green around Seph, and lastly red around Ran. If there were people there, they would see something even more amazing than the light show happening around the three. They would see them changing in the light. The three beings in the light seem to grow taller as well as weird appendages growing out of them. If anyone was around they would feel the need to help these poor souls as the screams they would hear would make them try their best to help them, as each one sounded like the screams of a broken soul trying to escape the worst kind of pain that is happening to it. After what must have been an hour the lights die down and the three were now visibly again.

"Huff Huff Huff that was terrible. Whose ideas was it to eat them again?" Ran questioned tiredly as he tried to get up from the ground. As he was getting up from the ground he notices something of which was his hair. Now most people who look at Ran's hair would think it was black at first look if not in direct sunlight, where the light will make Ran's hair look like a beautiful shade of oak brown. But Ran know his hair better than anyone since it his so he knew what shade of brown it was.

"My hair was a few shades brighter than light black but now my hair is straight up black!" He exclaimed slightly freaked out by the change. "It not just black but midnight black like my eyes so weird." Ran continue talking to himself as he tries to find out what happen to him and the others.

"Oh right the others, I wonder where they are at?" Ran wondered as he searches for them by getting up and looking for them only for him to take a step and fall over.

"Ok ow the hell just happen?" He said as he tried to get up while rubbing his nose since he fell face first into the ground. Once he was on his feet again he looked down to see what the problem was and was shocked again by what he saw.

"Ok either my depth perception is now crap or I gotten taller." The now black haired boy stated as he looked down to see that the ground was farther away than what it usually was when he looked down. "Hmmmmm how to find out if I'm taller. know Muramasa can help me. Way to go me." Ran couldn't help but pat himself on the back for the idea. With Muramasa being the same height as him he could find out if he grown or not. With that in mind he removes the sword from his hip and put it right next to him. To both his shock and pleasure he did grow taller. Before he was 168cm (5.6ft) now he was about 178cm (5.10ft).

"Ha I'm now as tall as Seph now in your face you blonde bastard hahahaha." Ran yelled out loud happy that was finally as tall as he's childhood friend. "Not only am I as tall as Seph but now people won't see me as a girl hahahaha." Ran continue to laugh at his logic since it was known that girls were shorter than guys and most girls don't reach the height of 175cm (5.9ft) let alone 178cm. As Ran was laughing like a loon he heard a voice about 20 feet away.

"Owowowow ok that hurts like that one time when I fought that 136kg (300pounds) man with the hammer the size of a watermelon." Ran heard the voice he turned to see who was speaking as the voice sounded familiar but slight deeper and more smooth.

When Ran turn to see the people he was instantly on guard with Muramasa out in front of him drawn and ready for bloodshed if necessary. "Who are you." He said to the man in front him. "If you don't answer I will be force to attack you for the sake of Kaguya-hime." Ran continue to threatening the man into answering him.

"Who am I? who the hell are you to be asking me that and what with you talking about Kaguya-hime? Are you here to hurt her if so I advise against it since that would mean I would have to kill you." Said the man as he drew a very familiar sword which Ran recognized as "Masamune? That mean that your Seph right?" Ask Ran.

"Of course it's me you dingus wait Ran is that you?" The man asked.

"Yea it me but sorry for not knowing it was you at first you look different." And wasn't that the truth. Seph long upper shoulder length blonde hair is now a long mid to lower back length silver hair. He's once dark blue eyes are now slit cat like green eyes. He was taller too Ran notice with some dismay. 'God damn it he taller than me again after all that.' It true Seph is now 188cm (6.2ft) in height instead of being the same height as himself.

"What do you mean you didn't know it was me wait what do you mean I look different? And another thing why do you look so different?" Seph stated while looking shock over the fact that he longtime friend look nothing like the friend he knows.

"Hey hey hey I know my hair is black and I'm a little bit taller but aren't you over reacting with the whole oh you look so different thing? I mean really I'm not that different." Ran ranted to Seph but while he was doing that Seph was looking into the side of his sword to see himself and was even more shocked to see the changes on himself. After five minutes of Ran talking about Seph and his rude ways Seph had enough.

"Look dumbass just look into your sword and you will see what I mean just like what I'm doing right now!" Seph roared at Ran having enough of his friend usually crap about how he should change his ways.

"What do you mean look at myself as if I don't know what I look li- oh oooh oooooh crap what happened to me!" Ran said calmly at first before exploding into a wide range of emotion. From shock and scared to angry and despair.

"What the hell why are my eyes red instead of black?! why is my skin pale instead of lightly tan?! And most importantly of all why the hell am I prettier than I was before, god damn you god what did I do to deserve this?!" Ran cried out in despair over the fact he looks more like a girl than ever before. 'It just not fair why am I so damn pretty.' Ran thought while look at himself in the sword reflection.

While Ran was a minor mental breakdown, Seph was looking at himself over to see if there were any major changes beside the ones he found before he felt a weight on his back.

'I wonder what on my back?' He thought before he turns to see only his black robe. 'Hmmmm strange I know something is on my back.' Seph turn to look at Ran and sigh at the fact that Ran was freak out. 'It been like ten minutes now you would think that enough time to adjust to being different.' Seph thought as he continues to look at the idiot in front of him.

"ALLRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY I GET IT WE LOOK DIFFERENT NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LOOK AT MY BACK BECAUSE I THINK SOMETHING ON IT!" Seph screamed at Ran to make him stop freaking out already. It was getting annoying to the silver haired man. After a few seconds Ran calm down and went over to see Seph back.

"Look you Silver hair bastard I don't see anything but your robe. Oh wait it looks feathery now that I look closely." Ran said while looking over Seph back. He followed up with saying. "Strange I don't remember you having any birds with you?"

"Of course I don't have any birds on or with me moron! Why are you so dumb?" Seph ridiculed Ran by state the obvious, well to him.

"Look you don't have to an asshole! I'm just saying your whole entire back have feathers on it you prick!" Ran retorted while flailing his arm around like the idiot that Seph thinks he is.

"God you see this is why people think you're a child because you act like this! Take this seriously would you, I mean come on my whole back is cover in feathers? You would think I would notice that by now Ran?" Seph argued while point at Ran for the first half of what he was saying before point toward his back.

"I'm telling you your whole back does has feathers on it. Also how dare you call me a child I'm 18, you're the one with the attitude problem always trying to piss everyone one off while also trying to show everyone how great you think you are! Well news flash you're not that great your only good at killing, so congrats you're the best murderer in the whole clan, maybe in the whole world!" Huffed Ran as he was tired of Seph, ever since he turned 16 he slowly started to grow this superior complex over everyone and it got worse until now. Now he just a huge prick no one like beside the fan girls, Ran and maybe Kaguya.

"Will you stop saying I have feathers on my back. Also I have the attitude problem? Please you're the one who can't even kill in battles. Always saying that you don't want to kill anyone since they may have a family back home. While new flash to you we are at war with other clans and people die when they go to war! It's why we spent those ten years training our ass off to gain these skills so that we can be useful to Kentaro-sama for when he need us to fight his battles for him! Do you even remember what it was like before the Otsutsuki clan? How hard we work just to live one more day? So yea I'm good at kill Kentaro-sama enemies, so what I'm strong now and because of that we don't have to live like animals anymore!" Seph replied back with equal vigor while also admitting why he enjoyed killing the enemy more than most of the other warriors under the Otsutsuki clan.

At first Ran didn't say anything mostly because he remembers what it was like back when they were both around the age of 5 and 6, a little bit before the clan let them join. After a few second of reminiscing he shook his head and looked at Seph sternly. "And that is exactly why you should understand what I'm trying to say to you because of our share past experiences! You should know what it like for poor families as well as the helpless that run in fear of bandits and warriors from other clans! You should know the despair they feel know that the chances of someone coming to save you is nil. The feeling of knowing that no matter what you do you would die by the sword of an unfeeling murderer! We both vowed to fight for the Otsutsuki clan to protect those who can't protect themselves, just like how the clan protect us, we will protect those who are helpless or did you forget that on your blood soaked path to obtain power!"

"How dare you." Seph said quietly before yelling. "How dare you say that!" Seph ran up to Ran and pick him up a few inches from the ground. "What the hell do you know! What rights do you have to even say that! Do you even understand what I'm trying to do when I kill my opponents? I'm trying to win the war! To stop all the fighting! You think pretty little words and empty ideals will stop all the fighting, to end all the war! NO it won't, the only way the fighting will end is when somebody wins! Do you even know what you are even doing when you choose to spare you opponents? You give them a chance to come back into the fray and continue on doing what they were doing last, which by the way is KILLING ALL OF OUR COMRADES YOU DUMB BASTRAD!" Seph was yelling at Ran with unyielding rage over the fact that his longtime friend and equal in the art of the sword was doing throughout the years of unending war.

He started to shake the now red eyed boy while still screaming at him. "Everything we do is for the sake of the clan that save us right? Then why do you spare them? Because killing is wrong? Please spare me the crap, killing is a part of nature, a part of life even! Animal kill each other all the time for food and survival. It is the same thing with us humans! We fight and kill for survival as well as other stupid thing such as land, and rank, and whatever else the lords use us to fight over." Seph continue to rage at Ran trying his best to convince Ran to see his point of view. But what Seph didn't know was that Ran was barely paying attention to what his fellow swordsman was saying. Mostly because he was looking at Seph's back, more specifically Seph shoulder area.

"Umm Seph look I know we are arguing right now but stop and look behind you for a sec-." Ran tried to speak but was rudely interrupted by Seph. "Here we go again, look Ran there is nothing behind my back and don't even try and run away from this fight we are having. It long overdue since we were both turned 12 so we are going to have this argument whether you like it or not!"

Ran eyebrow started to twitch up in annoyance at being ignored. Finally Ran just thought screw it and yell right in Seph face. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY JUSY LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT."

Seph took a few step back after getting yelled at while holding his poor ear. "First oww your loud, second if I look behind me can we finally settle our differences by combat or something along those lines?" He couldn't help but question since this was obviously a big deal for the smaller boy.

"Yes if you look behind you we can settle it by beating the crap out of each other if that make you feel better." Ran said with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice knowing it will piss off Seph even more than he already is.

It worked like a charm as Seph just mumble under his breath. "Stupid pretty boy bastard thinks he so smart just because he thinks he saw something that not even ther…." He never even got to finish he sentence because of what he saw when he turned around. Now what did Seph see when he turned around? Well he saw "wings." Seph blurted out in a stupor state of mind. He looked towards Ran and simply said "Ran I have wings."

"Yes Seph you do have wings."

"Why in the hell do I have wings?!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well you been pointing them out for like 15 minutes you should at least guess by now on why I have these wings!" Seph said while in a small state of panic as he stared at his new set of wings. They were black and looked similar to crow or raven wings. They were each arguable the size of his entire shoulder and the ends of his wings seem to reach to his knees. Seph also notice that the wing span was as long as he was tall. He tried to fold the wings back to his back and was surprise to see that they listen as folded in on itself. Now that he sees it for himself he saw that the wings did hide very well with his black robes that he was wearing.

'Well that explains why it looks like my whole back was covered in feathers because it really is covered in feathers in a way.' Seph thought while trying new ways to move his wings, completely forgetting his argument with his fellow swordsmen.

After five minutes of moving his wings around, they started to become second nature to him, which to him is very surprising since he thought it would take a long time to get used to the new appendages that were on his back. He decides that he had enough with the small tests and to try out the biggest test and to answer the biggest question on his mind right now.

'Well time to see if these over grown chicken wings can help me to fly.' With those thought in mind Seph started to flap his wings at first they barely moved but after a minute of continuously flapping his new wings and getting used to the new muscles in them. He was able to fly up into the air without noticing. He would have continued to not notice, to busy concentrating if it wasn't for Ran yell out words like "whoa", "holy crap", and the most recent ones being "I was I can fly too no fair Seph." Seph naturally had a smug smirk on his face as he heard Ran praises as well as jealous.

'Of course I can fly, it's only natural since I have these big wings that I can support myself with while in the air.' Seph analyzed while still in air. He kept fly higher into the air until he got to height of the lowest hanging branch on the Shinju. 'This would have been handy before we got the fruit. Not to mention that my shoulders wouldn't have been a step lander for the brown no black haired fool.' Seph bitterly thought before he looked down at Ran, only to see something off about his brother.

'The hell is that on his lower back? It keeps moving back and forth in a sideways motion like it's sum kind of tai-…' "Oh my god Ran has a tail." Now if Seph didn't already discover the fact that he now has wings he would be freaking a lot worse than he was right at this moment. Seph quickly descended downwards towards Ran to tell him his new discover about him.

When he finally landed he took a few steps forward before finally blurting out to Ran. "Ran you won't believe this but you have a tail."

"Your right I don't believe you. I mean come on do you really think I wouldn't notice having a tail…." As soon as Ran finish saying that he turned his head only to see what look like a black fluffy wolf like tail that was around 76 cm (30 in) in length and 12 cm (5in) in width. When Ran touch it he felt like he was touching a cloud with how soft and fluffy it is.

"hehehehe it so nice and soft. I could get lost in touching this thing." He said as he continues to stroke his new tail.

"Ok as a close and longtime friend I have to say that looks and sounds wrong, and can you please stop touching your tail already!" Seph said as he was slight worried over he fellow body guard over the fact that he seems to obsessed over his new tail.

"Your just jealous that I have a nice, soft, and puffy tail, while you have nasty and rough crow feathers." Ran state while shaking his new tail back and forth in front of Seph. Said green eyed boy was about to rip off said tail before he took a calm, relaxing breath to easy his nerves.

"Well now that we established the fact that we look completely different than what we looked like before, as well as the fact we have new animal parts what do we do now?" Seph question to his equal in the clan.

"I don't know let ask Kaguya-hime since she been quiet for a while now. So what do you think we should do now Kaguya-hime?" Ran ask the quiet princess, perhaps to quiet now that they both thought about it. When they turn their head to where she was last at they both went silence when they found nothing but air there.

.

…

…..

...

...!

"OH MY GOD WE LOST KAGUYA-HIME!" Both guards of the Otsutsuki clan heiress yelled out in surprise over the fact they lost of their ward. They each search all around them and even have Seph fly up to look around to premises. After 15 minutes of search in the air Seph finally found their princess over on the other side of the god tree. He flew back to where Ran was and told him to follow him to where Kaguya was.

It took less than a minute before the two were right next to the now found hime and they were both checking her all over before they both stop after a quick second.….

"Seph are you sure this is Kaguya-hime?" Ran inquired.

"It has to be her there is no one else around for miles." Seph answered. "beside we changed so it's natural to think that she may have changed as well." Seph further explain with reason.

"Well when you put it like that it only makes sense." Ran accepted Seph reasoning. To be fair though it was hard to not question if this girl in front of them really was Kaguya or not because out of all three of them she changed the most. What was once Chestnut brown hair now being snow white as well as her skin which was a slight pale complexion was now a worrying ghost white. The most noticeable changes of all though was her body and what was on her head.

Her body originally being only 158cm (5.2ft) in length is now 172cm (5.8ft) tall. And while the boys mostly just grow taller and gain some muscle definition, Seph more than Ran, much to Ran dismay. Kaguya body grow … well let's just say it grow out as well as up with her modest C cup breasts now a seductively E cup. Her butt was shapelier as well as slightly bigger than the two remembered. Not that they checked her out constantly but when you're with someone a long time you notice those things. Plus, they were growing boys you can't blame them for noticing. They also look up towards her head to see the other thing that pop out at them quite literally in fact.

"Seph are those horns on Kaguya-hime head?"

"Yes Ran I do believe that those are horns."

"And is it me or do those look like bunny ears to you?"

"It's not just you those do look like bunny ears to me as well."

"Well that a relief I thought I was going insane with all of these changes happening to us today?" Ran explained while staring at Kaguya's horns when all of a sudden a thought came to him.

"So what we are the wolf, the crow, and the rabbit now?" Ran asked with a half serious and half joking tone.

"To be honest I prefer the hound, the raven and the bunny. Since you're a loyal blood hound with the ways you are always around Kaguya, also from the fact you can smell her out from anywhere around the compound." Seph decidedly to joke around as well.

"Hey now what a darn minute. Who you calling a blood hound! I don't smell her out, I look for her and what are you talking about me always being near her. You're the one who always circling around her in hiding, always making sure she safe like some kind worried mother hen, you bird brain! Also why a bunny and not a rabbit for Kaguya-hime?" Ran ranted before asking the question that was on his mind.

Seph was blushing up a storm over the fact that Ran said he hovering around her like some kind of sick stalker. "It not like that I'm just doing my job my watching over her just like you are. Also bird brain really that the best you came up with what are you nine?" Seph defending himself while also insulting Ran in his Seph like way.

"You know you could just watch over her by being right next to her you know. Plus, you didn't answer my question about the bunny thing." Ran teased before restating his earlier question.

"First off I don't need to be by her side constantly like you do, also it makes people think that there is only one guard instead of two. And to answer your question a bunny sounds cuter as well as less threatening as a rabbit." Seph counter argued Ran teasing with logic before finally answer Ran question.

"Yea uh huh sure I believe you whatever you say. Also cuter? Now isn't that the most precious thing I heard from you in a long time." Ran said halfheartedly at first before going back to teasing the taller boy again.

Seph was about to lay it on thick on what he really thinks about Ran and his beyond cuter face to make him feel bad before they both heard a small moan coming from the ground. They both just looked at each other before they both looked down at Kaguya and saw her slowly waking her. They both just went back to looking at each and nodded to one another in agreement to wait until she is full conscious to begin explain to her the situation at hand.

The second Kaguya woke up the first thing she notices was an intense pain though out her body. 'Oh kami what ran me over and continued to run me over for the rest of the day.' She thought while holding her head in pain before she felt something slight squishy but rough at the same time on her head.

'Ok whatever that is was not there before. Well whatever it is not my problem right now. I need to find Ran and Seph before I do anything else.' Kaguya continue her train of thought before slowly starting to get up and dust herself off. While she did that she did notice something off about her, while more like concerning because last time she checked her hair was chestnut brown not white!

'Oh kami what happening to me while I was asleep? I-I didn't turn into an old lady while I was asleep did I?' Kaguya question in her mind before she looked at her hand and saw how young they still looked. 'Ok so I'm not old just have white hair now. Okay strange but I can handle that. Also another thing my nails are now longer, shaper, and are now black but that ok I can get over this.' Kaguya thought trying to maintain her composer before she started slowly looking up. 'Ok first thing first find Ran and Seph then find out what the hell happen to me then lastly-!' Kaguya never finish her thought as she looked up as saw two men staring right at her.

'Oh kami please tell me their good guys and that they don't want to rape and/or hurt me!' Kaguya thought in fright as her farther told her many things over her years of maturing into a young woman about why she needed two of the best swordsmen he owned. She didn't mind that she had bodyguards since it was her two childhood friend who became the best swordsmen in the clan but that didn't mean she was ok around strangers, especially strangers who are men that she couldn't tell if they have good intention or not. With that in mind she slowly started to get up from her more vulnerable position before she notices the swords on their waists.

'I'm going to die. They're going to rape me then I'm going to die without even ever experiencing true love or even the outside world for that matter.' Kaguya was now in full panic mode over all of her thoughts in her head trying in vain to calm her rapid heartbeat and to hide her anxiety over the situation.

When the two men notices her stiff body language the one with the black hair and red eyes came closer to try and confront her. "Hey are you ok Kagu-OOOOOUFFFFF." The black hair boy never even finished his sentence because Kaguya hit him straight in the crotch. The reason why she did that was because she remembers her self defense teacher telling her to hit an attacking male in the crotch for maximum pain. Plus, it gives her some extra time to think of a plan while the silver hair boy checks up on the black haired boy.

"Holy shit are you ok Ran?" 'Wait Ran, uh oh don't tell me.' "I didn't think Kaguya-hime would kick you in the balls! How are you holding up?" The green eyed man asked the now named Ran.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Was the only thing that came from the boy on the ground.

"Yea ok dumb question on my part." The taller of the two voiced out. "But to be fair she probably didn't know who we were and freak out when you came closer to her." The silver haired boy who she now thinks is Seph continue on with his thought.

"Why aren't you consoling me right now! I got kicked in the balls you silver prick I can't move! Next time you get to check up on Kaguya-hime when she feels like kicking people down there again!" Ran yelled in the highest pitch the two have ever heard from the boy.

Kaguya now knowing who the two were quickly ran to Ran in worry over what she did to her best friend. "Oh my kami! Ran I am so sorry I didn't know it was you and I was scared and I remember what my farther always told me while I was growing up. Then I remember what my self defense teacher taught me which made me move on reflex and and-!" Kaguya franticly told Ran everything that went through her mind but before she could finish. She felt a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh shhh it ok Kaguya-hime I understand and its ok like Seph stated it was my fault for not putting into account how you would react with us looking so different." Ran said with a soft and gently tone and started to caress Kaguya cheek to relax her before smiling warmly at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you in any way Kaguya-hime."

All Kaguya could do was look away and try her best to hide her blush that was rising from her cheeks. 'Stupid pretty boy and his kind smile.' She couldn't help but think when she continues to feel the boy stroking her cheek. She finally realized what was happening to her and looked up to see Seph smirking at her with a face that says 'you seem to be enjoying yourself'.

Kaguya just took a deep breath and smacked away Ran's hand away from her face. She got back up from checking on Ran and looked the two in the eyes with her hands on her hips, she then asked the question that been on her mind all this time. "So what exactly happened to us while we were knocked out?"

As usual she notices the two looking at each other like they were having a conversation that she couldn't hear. After a few seconds later they seem to come into an agreement when Seph walked in front of her and started to tell her all about what they found out and discovered.

"Wait so you mean to tell me we all had our appearances changed into some kind of animal human combination?" Kaguya questioned very skeptically about what her now silver haired friend was saying.

"Well it true Hime I mean look at our backs they have a set of wings and a tail on them." Seph replied while turning around with Ran to show her Seph's wings and Ran's tail. To say that Kaguya was dumb founded was an understatement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her eyes. 'I mean I know we look different than before but to have animal body part is insane. Wait what animal am I and what part of said animal do I have?' She decided to ask what she just thought about and once again to her surprise she finds out that she's part bunny or that what they think. When she asked for proof Ran simply pointed toward her upper head. Kaguya immediately reached her hands towards her hair to feel if it's now fur, only to find two what she thinks are ears on her head.

'Well the explain the rough but squishy thing that I felt on my head before.' Kaguya contemplated while also going on with her thought with 'if that the case than we need to find a way to hide our animal parts since I'm pretty sure that the others in the clan will likely freak out over these. But more importantly I need to know what I look like now.' Kaguya concluded her small little analysis of the situation and reached for the hand mirror she had in her kimono.

While Kaguya was doing that the two body guards were having their own conversation with each other.

"So you think we got any cool powers with these new forms?" Ran ask the taller of the two.

"I can't see why not since the fruit we ate came from the Shinju and everyone know the legend about how said god tree was supposed to bestow upon untold power to whoever eats the fruit from its branches." Seph explains on why he thinks they might have new abilities.

"Hmm now that sounds pretty cool. I wonder what else we can do beside you flying?" Ran continue with his train of thought while trying to access his new powers, failing miserably at the attempt.

While Ran was doing that Seph was also trying to access his new power while also pondering. 'Strange I can feel power rushing all over inside my body but for some reason I can't seem to use it.' Seph continue to try new ways to use his power but like Ran only failed in his attempts.

'Oh come on there has to be a way to uses all of this new found strength. I refuse to believe we wasted all this time on a wild goose chase.' Seph cry out inside his head as he started to move his body in new and different poses. 'Fucking come on already I tried almost everything and I'm starting to feel like an idiot.' Seph ranted more while doing even more poses each looking weirder than the last.

Seph heard Ran in the background laughing at him and his poses. 'Ughh god just kill me now. I can't take this embarrassment for much longer.' Seph thought with a blush that covers his entire face. 'Come on powers work with me I'm not asking for much, just something so that I can show that fool that all of these poses are not a waste.' Seph begged the new power inside him to work. At this point he would settle for anything.

After what seem like ten minutes he gave up on his poses and sat down. 'Ok Seph think you the smarter of the two so you better find out how to uses this power before the moron does or you'll never live it down.' Seph thought trying to give himself a pep talk. As he continues to think up new ways to unlock his new powers he heard an exciting yell coming from Ran.

'No don't tell me what I think just happen, happen.' Seph worriedly thought before he turns to Ran only to have his words rammed down his throat and his self esteem crushed by an imaginary boulder by what he saw. What did Seph see? Well he saw Ran and what Ran was doing. More importantly Seph had to look up to see Ran because Ran was flying high in the sky.

'Wha- I mean how? Why? That's not fair I'd try so hard to activate my powers with various poses and well as focusing on the flow of energy inside me. So why can he do it so easily it's not fair!' Seph ranted inside his mind while trying to solve why he can't trigger the key to his powers. As he looked up at Ran a good idea pop into his brain. 'I can just ask him how he did it. No wait that would be admitting to him that I couldn't do it myself and I refuse for him to see me as a failure just because I couldn't do this.' Seph maintained his Seph like thought process as he tried to find a way to ask Ran without him knowing that he couldn't use his powers like Ran.

After a minute of think he just thought 'screw it I'm just going to ask him and hope for the best.' With that in mind Seph flew up to the red eyed warrior to ask him how he did what was impossible for the green eyed man. When he got to Ran altitude and coughed into his fist to get Ran's attention, when he saw that he did have his full undivided attention he asked him the one million ryo (100,000Dollars) question that been bugging him.

"So yea this powers we now have is pretty cool huh? I mean with your new ability to fly and my new ability we can do so much with this new energy right?" Seph beating around the bush before asking the big question.

"Umm yea this is beyond cool Seph, it's amazing! I-I mean I can fly now just like you and look I can shoot fire out of my hands to!" Ran exclaimed being overjoyed on being able to fly then showed the silver haired boy his newly discovered power by shooting a small fireball out of his hands.

Seph couldn't believe what he was seeing once again. 'I mean flying sure why not even though he is a dog but popping out fireballs like rice ball in the kitchen is just not fair! Why can't I do these things! Oh wait I can fly too. What that not the point! How is he doing it? I can somehow sense his energy move around him inside and outside his body but how is he doing that is the question? Shit I guess I just have to swallow my pride and ask him already.' Seph concluded, accepting the fact that he is the inferior of the two for now.

"So umm Ran mind telling me how you activated your power? I-I mean I already activated mine but I want to know if our ways of activation are different or not that's all." Seph inquired as secretly as possible so Ran wouldn't know the truth. Ran just seemed to blink and tilt his head as if his trying to register what his follow swordsman was saying. When Ran finally seem to understand what was happening he simple smile and opened his mouth to answer only to be stop by a loud scream, followed closely a "What the hell is that on my forehead!" The two guard knew immediately who it was and rush back down to check on the heiress, only to see her on the ground with both hand coving her face as if she was crying or at least grieving over something.

"So umm is everything ok Kaguya-hime?" Asked Ran only to have Seph give him a look that says "No she is not ok you dingus! Why would you ask that?" Ran simple just shrugged his shoulders as if he knew why he said some of the things he said.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!" Kaguya looked up and scream at the two making them jump in surprise. "I mean just look at me!" Kaguya got up and spun around so that two to can see her problem.

"Well I mean you look beautiful as always Kaguya-hime right Seph?" Ran asked his longtime friend so that he would agree with him to make her feel better. Seph seems to understand the situation at hand and responded with a quick "Of course you look radiant as usual Kaguya-hime. In fact, you look better than before when you simply looked like a princess. Now you look like some kind of exotic moon goddess or something along those line right Ran." "Right." Agreed Ran.

"No you to don't seem to understand the problem. Look at me and I mean really look at me." Kaguya uttered while moving closing to the two. She was about a foot away from them when she continued by saying "Do you see the problem now? Do you see how different they are now to what they were before?" Kaguya finish while looking straight at the two when she notices they weren't looking her back in the eye. Well Seph wasn't looking at her at all as well as having what looks like a small about of blush on his face. As for Ran she notice to her relief that he was looking at he but not at her eyes. He was looking at bit lower with his face being as red as a tomato.

Kaguya very confused on what he was looking at to get kind of that reaction looked down herself only to see nothing but her tight on kimono. 'I mean I know its slight tight on me now than before but it not that noticeable that you have to stare at it is it? I mean I can try to adjust it later so that it will look proper again if it bother those two so mu-' Kaguya never even got a chance to finish her train of thought because she soon found out the real reason on why to two were acting the way they were.

She noticed how some certain aspects of her body were emphasized more than other parts of her body. With an eye twitch so great you could probably see it on the moon, she calmly looks up again at Ran and put her hands under her chest to emphasize them even more. She then asked Ran with her warmest, kindest, and fakest smile on her face. "See something you like Ran? Or do I have to loosed my kimono for you to see more?" She finishes with a raise eyebrow.

Ran paled knowing that Kaguya find out what he was looking at and tried his best to explain the situation. "Umm well umm you see Kaguya-hime I was simple check you out I mean over to see if had any bumps ugh I mean bruises yea that it. I also was looking for the thing you were talking about when I notices how big your bres- I mean how tight your kimon- I mean ULGHHH." "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Despite Ran best attempts to explain himself but Kaguya was having none of that and slap him so hard that birds that were on the Shinju flew away in fear of the loud noise the slap made.

With that done Kaguya turn with a huff and stomped away while thinking. 'Stupid Ran he was stare at my chest so intensely! Ugggh I can't stand boys like that and I never thought that Ran would be one of those guys! I mean I'm more than a pair of breasts and I'm also more than a body for you to guard. I have a mind and feelings, feelings that idiot doesn't seem to understand, I mean its obvious right?' Kaguya started furious before ending with a hint of sadness in her thoughts.

Meanwhile Ran was on the ground twitching in various parts of his body with a very red hand print on his face, that Seph was poking with his fingers. "You know today really isn't your day is it." Seph pointed out before continuing with poking Ran face while also continuing his thought. "I mean you were staring right at them without any discretion so really it was your fault. I mean I had the common sense to looked away so she wouldn't be mad and do what she did to you at me." Seph finish still poking Ran.

"Damn it why aren't you consoling me Seph I got slapped! I can't feel my face you bastard and stop poking me it's annoying!" Ran spoke with the intensity of 100 suns as he slapped Seph's hand away from his face while getting up off the ground.

"Look it's not my fault you can't keep your eye off the udders." Seph said with a calm voice as if the situation doesn't affect him in the slightest, which is true.

"J-Just shut up you silver prick or I'll-" "You'll what?" "I'll fucking-" "Who's fucking?" "You are!" "How do you know?" "Because I do this is my insult!" "It not going very well is it." "Look I know that I'm trying to think of a new word to insu- SHUT THE FUCK UP SEPH!" Ran yelled while Seph started laughing his ass off while on the ground. Poor Seph could barely breathe with all the laughing he was doing over Ran stupidity.

"Damn it Seph stop laughing at me or I'll" "You'll what?" I'll fucki- NO NO NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!" Ran raged as Seph laughed even harder over the fact that even for a moment Ran almost fell for his taunt again.

Kaguya getting over her emotions on the fact that her bodyguard/friend was a pervert she heard a lot of yelling and laughing coming over where those two were at. Wondering what the noises were about she walked back over and asked. "So what's all the noises about, did something funny happen while I was thinking?" Seph smirked and looked at Ran and said. "Actually yes something hilarious happen just now." "Really what was it?" "It was mmhmhm." "Nothing nothing at all Kaguya-hime." Ran spoke with haste as he covered up Seph move while said boy was thrashing his arms at Ran chest to let him go.


	2. Chapter Update Please Read

**This Chapter will be just the update for chapter one until it done. Then I will start on chapter 2 with chapter 3 being the update chapter. Also if you leave a review with a question or a suggestion I will answer it in the update chapters. Also While I do have a story in mine suggestion will be heard and consider by me to add or not so please state your mind. One last thing about the first chapter. I thought long and hard about this and decide to ask you guys the views on what I should do. For you see I find out that the first chapter will probably be over 100k since I'm still on the scene where their at the god tree maybe even more. Which is totally my fault since I like fleshing out my OC. So with that in mind I wanted to ask you guys if you're ok with having the first chapter being over 100k with having small 3k to 5k update every day or two or do you want 3 chapter each showing a different time within the 100 years of his life before he meets Naruto? Know that I will still try to do 3k to 5k update no matter what happens just want to know you guys opinion. I also have a few questions I want answered for the plot of this story since I kind of in between them at the moment. The questions are as following.**

 **1: Uchiha Clan live or die cause I can go either way just want to know what you guys prefer to read.**

 **2: Zabuza and Haku also died or alive and also join with Konoha or join my OC?**

 **3: Add the other jinchuurikis early on or not cause I have ideas to add two of them with Naruto.**

 **4: The 5 Hokage Jiraiya or Tsunade or anyone else even god forbid my OC.**

 **5: War or no war and before you ask you'll find out what not means just want to know if you want one or not?**

 **6 and finally: I want Neji as a major character. Not too major mind you just train under my OC for a few months or years. The question is do you guys want any other member of the rookie 12 to join? I was thinking Sasuke since he need to be kind of as stroing as Naruto but I will accept any of the 12 but know only 4 can join since having all 12 would be too hard to write out.**

 **That all the Question please leave your answer in a review for this chapter or PM me your answers it will be very much appreciated. Also thanks for reading Fox and the Hound.**

"Speaking"

'Third person thoughts'

" **Other worldly and or demon being talking like Kurama"**

' **Internal communication like when Naruto and Kurama talk in Naruto's mind'**

" _Flashbacks"_

 ***Jutsu***

 **Chapter 2: The Fox meets the Hound**


End file.
